


Impromptu Barbecue

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Barbecue, Domestic, Food, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard comes home after a hard day at the hospital, to find Jim trying to start an impromptu barbecue (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following anonymous buckleup_meme prompt - [You know what makes my brain hurt? Calculus. So I would love to see a fic with something uncomplicated, fluffy, and cute, possibly involving Jim and Bones relaxing and just enjoying each other's company after a long/tiring day at work/the academy :)](http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/7569.html?thread=1401489)

Leonard yawned his way through the front door of the house he shared with Jim, dark wooden barrier closing behind him with a hefty slam. He made his way through to the living room, expecting to find the other man already there, yet the room remained empty of Jim shaped bodies. Leonard blinked wearily around, yet could not see nor hear a thing.

“Dammit, Jim, where the devil are ya?” he said, voice loud in the hushed quietude of the room.

Leonard listened, yet all he could hear was the rhythmic ticking of an ancient cuckoo clock that Jim had bought for Leonard’s last birthday. As if on cue, the cuckoo sprung out of its chamber, before it marked the hour with discordant coos and squawks. The sudden noise made Leonard grimace in disgust before he shot a scowl in its direction, glad when it finally popped back into the shelter of its clockwork casing.

In reality, Leonard hated that damn clock, yet bore its irritating calls every hour upon the hour for Jim‘s sake. It had made Jim happy to find that clock; so much so, that it made Leonard wonder if the gift had been more for Jim himself, than for Leonard. Still, Leonard did not have the heart to turn the gift away nor get rid of it quietly, in the hopes that Jim wouldn’t notice. Much as he hated that clock, he knew that it would break Jim’s heart if the clock suddenly disappeared without a trace. 

“Jim?” Leonard called, as he made his way through to the kitchen, loosening the collar on his doctor’s tunic as he went. 

It had been a long day at the local hospital, each ward filled with patients needing desperate attention. Leonard had been rushed off his feet for most of his shift and the heat of the day certainly hadn’t helped matters much. He could still feel the sweat sticking to his skin where it had dried, forming uncomfortable patches between torso and tunic. 

Jim, when Leonard finally found him, was outside in the back yard, already changed out of his Starfleet uniform and into something more casual. At first, Leonard didn’t say anything; instead, he stood in the doorway and watched Jim’s confident movements, and the slender lines of his body beneath the comfortable sweat pants and loose t shirt that bagged around his body. Leonard smiled to himself, as Jim cursed when he caught his fingers against hot briquettes, as he tried, for apparently not the first time, to light the barbecue he’d dragged out of the shed. 

“You wanna help me with this damn thing or are you gonna stand there and watch me all evening?” Jim threw over his shoulder, proving that he’d known that Leonard had been there all along. 

“Yeah, darlin’, just let me get changed and I’ll help,” Leonard replied, showing no shame at being caught out staring. 

Jim nodded over his shoulder and resumed his prior engagement of starting the impromptu barbecue to flaming again. Leonard wended his way inside slowly, yawning still as he thumped up the stairs and into the bathroom. The shower, though cooler than normal and more than a little refreshing as a consequence, was all too brief. Leonard soon found himself outside again in the evening humidity, dressed in an outfit much like Jim’s. 

He skilfully took over from the captain, who’d proved that he wasn’t exactly proficient with either fire nor barbecue. Leonard had the briquettes smouldering into flaming life in no time, throwing Jim a raised eyebrow as he did so. Jim said nothing; instead, he draped both arms around Leonard's waist, hands resting purposefully against the swell of Leonard’s ass. He leant in, stole a kiss from the doctor‘s waiting mouth, before he nuzzled his nose against the other man’s in a warm Eskimo kiss.

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard said, even as his resultant smile warmed his tone.

Jim didn’t relinquish his hold when Leonard tried to affectionately push him away; instead, his grip tightened and Leonard caved, allowing another kiss to be stolen beside the crackling barbecue. Jim teased the seam of Leonard’s mouth with his tongue, easing his way inside with a gentle moan of satisfaction before he drew away.

Leonard cursed, rested his head against Jim’s, before he said - “Dammit, Jim. Don’t tease me. I’m too tired for teasing.” 

“I know, babe, but we gotta cook something,” Jim said, as he gestured towards the barbecue throwing blue smoke up into the humid air.

Leonard grumbled something indistinct, before he plodded his way wearily into the kitchen, to grab packages of hot dog buns, chopped onions and sausages from the fridge. Jim was still watching him as he returned, raking Leonard's body with appreciative eyes, weighted gaze resting pointedly upon Leonard’s sweatpant clad ass.

“Will you quit ogling me long enough to help me with this?” Leonard asked, as he tossed Jim the package of sausages.

Jim deftly caught the flying meat with a laugh, before he spoke.

“Hey, since when can I not ogle my own boyfriend? I missed you today,” he said, as he pecked a kiss to the side of Leonard’s neck.

“Huh, yeah, right. You’re surrounded by gorgeous female cadets all day at the academy. What do you want with a grumpy old country doctor like me?” Leonard snorted, as he tossed a handful of chopped onions upon the barbecue's rack.

“I’m here, aren’t I? Those cadets aren’t my type anyway. I love my grumpy doctor too much,” Jim said, resting one possessive hand upon Leonard’s ass. 

“Damn you, Jim,” Leonard said, despite his grin. 

Jim chuckled back and tossed some sausages next to the onions, before he leant up against a nearby plinth and watched Leonard expertly flipping sausages with practiced ease. Leonard could feel the weight of the other khans’ gaze upon him, and caught Jim’s glare more than once, as the other man flicked his eyes over Leonard’s body. Leonard pretended not to take any notice of Jim’s very obvious interest, smiling to himself as he felt, not for the first time, love flare out through his chest. Finally, he flipped the sausages out into hot dog buns, squirted mustard and ketchup upon one in the way that Jim liked it, before loading his up with onions and ketchup. 

“Thanks, Bones,” Jim said, as he took his hot dog from Leonard, fingers purposefully brushing against the doctor’s.

Leonard felt a warm shiver pass through him and he pressed a kiss against Jim’s mouth roughly before leaning away to take a bite of his hot dog. They ate in silence then, devouring two hot dogs each in the heat of their garden. They remained outside, long after the barbecue had died out, watching the sunset flare out across the San Francisco bay, colours bleeding across the waters in myriad warm hues.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Jim asked, watching the sunset quietly.

“Yeah,” Leonard said, yet he was pointedly looking at Jim and not the sunset.

Jim noticed the direction of Leonard’s gaze and a cheerful grin bisected his face, brightening his eyes and crinkling the skin at the corners. 

“I meant the sunset,” Jim said, pointedly.

“I know you did. That’s not what I’m looking at though, darlin’,” Leonard said, pointedly.

Jim huffed out a laugh, before he relented and turned to face Leonard. He shuffled closer, rested both hands on the other man’s shoulders, before he felt the weight of Leonard hands against the small of his back. Leonard’s mouth, when it descend upon his, tasted of the hot dogs he’d eaten, smoky meat underlaid with sweet onions and the taste of Leonard himself. Jim kissed him back, open mouthed and sloppy, soaking up Leonard’s warmth and feel in the rays of a dying day spread around them. They didn’t break apart for a very long time, content to remain in the garden, kissing and caressing each other’s bodies long into the evening. And when they did leave the garden far behind, they meandered slowly up to their bedroom, yet it was a very long time before either of them slept that night


End file.
